[Field of the Invention]
The invention relates to an antenna structure, and in particular, to an antenna structure capable of operating in a first band and a second band.
[Description of Related Art]
As technology advances, wireless communication technologies are widely used in various electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and laptops. Moreover, an antenna structure plays an important role in wireless communication of electronic devices and is closely related to the quality of wireless communication of electronic devices. However, due to the thinness design needs of electronic devices, the hardware space for accommodating the antenna structure in an electronic device is generally limited. Therefore, how to reduce a size of the antenna structure has become one of the important issues in designing the antenna structure. Moreover, to satisfy the needs of a user, the antenna structure generally has to exhibit a characteristic of multi-band operation to enable the electronic device to support multiple wireless communication protocols and thereby provide diversified functions.